User blog:Maverick Zero X/Sonic timeline (Game Canon)
Prior to Sonic's adventures The Earth comes into existence presumably at the beginning of time (and through unspecified means). In that era, Dark Gaia and Light Gaia came to reside on it. Following a constant cycle, Dark Gaia awakens once every couple of millions of years to destroy the Earth and Light Gaia then restores it in an event known as the time of awakening. The two of them would then return to sleep in the Earth's core until they can awaken to continue the cycle. Over 4,000 years prior to the Classic Era, there were two warring civilizations of Echidnas known as the Knuckles Clan and Nocturnus Clan. In an inconsiderate ploy to overcome the opposing side, Pachacamac, the leader of the Knuckles Clan, attempted to steal the the mystical Chaos Emeralds from the Chao. In the process, his people were nearly completely wiped out by their guardian Chaos who in took the form of an awful monster. The Nocturnus Clan were similarly megalomaniacal. They sought to play god with the creation of sentient-weapons called Gizoids. This Nocturnus Clan eventually fell victim to the Argus Event, where the taken to an alternate dimension of reality dubbed the Twilight Cage, which was inhabited by several other civilizations know as the Voxai, the Kron, the Zoah and the N'rrgal. Back in the main universe, an alien race known as the Black Arms is indicated to have been observing the planet for aeons. His people's home, the Black Comet, passed by the Earth every fifty years. Fifty years before the present, aboard the Space Colony ARK, Professor Gerald Robotnik was forced by the President of that time to create the Ultimate Life Form. Aided by Black Doom, he created Shadow the Hedgehog. Gerald also studied a Gizoid, Chaos, and at least one Chaos Emerald. Later, GUN came to fear Gerald's work, and responsed by invading the ARK and either imprisoning or killing all those related with "Project Shadow" Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, who had become very close to Shadow, was killed and Shadow was sent to the surface. Gerald was later found and imprisoned on Prison Island under the pretense of disappearance, and heavily implied to have been executed by firing. The planet has recently been constantly pained by the professor's grandson, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, who eventually came under alias Dr. Eggman and made an enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog, who was born on Christmas Island with his abnormal ability to run at super speed, but his love for adventure eventually called him away from his home. Since then, he has spent his life traveling the globe, driven by his restless spirit, in search of adventures to satisfy thrill-seeking attitude as well as his drive to help others. The Present Classic Era * Sonic the Hedgehog: First game that establishes the series' foundation. Introduces Sonic the Hedgehog, speedy blue hedgehog who values freedom above all else, and Dr. Ivo Robotnik, a malevolent human scientist. After learning that Robotnik had kidnapped his animal friends from South Island, Sonic embarks on a journey to save his friends and drive Robotnik away. * Sonic the Hedgehog 2: Direct sequel to Sonic 1. Sonic ventures to West Side Island and meets Miles Prower, an orange fox cub with two twin tails and is thus nicknamed "Tails". The duo become good friends and partners. Sonic eventually learns that Robotnik had followed him to West Side Island to stir up trouble (specifically to steal the Chaos Emeraldx, enslave the resident animals, and launch his Death Egg). Sonic and Tails venture across the island to drive off Robotnik's forces and destroy his Death Egg, which they eventually succeed in doing. * Sonic the Hedgehog CD: Robotnik attempts to exploit the legend of the mysterious Little Planet, which appears over Never Lake for approximately one month every year. Dr. Robotnik chains Little Planet to a mountain in an attempt to obtain the fabled seven Time Stones, and sets up robot generators to manufacture Badniks. Sonic arrives on the scene to stop Robotnik's plans. At the end of the stage Palmtree Panic, Sonic meets a star-crossed hedgehog girl named Amy Rose, who apparently traveled to Little Planet to live up to a "destined" encounter with Sonic. While Sonic does not reciprocate her feelings, he makes it her mission to rescue her after she is abducted by his robotic duplicate Metal Sonic. Sonic ventures across Little Plant, stops Robotnik and Metal Sonic, saves Amy Rose, and destroys the chain clutching down Little Planet. * Sonic 3 and Knuckles: * Sonic Mania: Adventure Era * Sonic Adventure: First Adventure Era game. * Sonic Shuffle - Takes place either before or after Sonic Adventure 2. * Sonic Adventure 2: Sequel to Adventure. * Sonic Heroes: Direct sequel to Sonic Adventure 2, plot involves Metal Sonic obtaining the data of Chaos from Sonic Adventure 1. * Shadow the Hedgehog: * Sonic Advance 1 - 3 take place at some point in time before Shadow the Hedgehog. * Sonic Rush - First introduction of Blaze. Sonic Rush Adventure - Modern Era * Sonic the Hedgehog (2006): * Sonic Rivals: * Sonic and the Secret Rings: * Sonic Rivals 2 - Unknown, takes place before Sonic Chronicles. * Sonic and the Black Knight -takes place within another world (World of Authurian Legend to be exact). * Sonic Chronicles the Dark Brotherhood: * Sonic Unleashed: * Sonic Colors: * Sonic Generations * Sonic Lost World - Takes place after Generations. Stand-Alone Games Games with canonicity that isn't inherently contradicted, but have dubious placements in the timeline. * Sonic Chaos, Sonic Triple Trouble, Sonic Spinball, Sonic Labyrinth, Sonic R, Sonic Blast: Takes place somewhere in the Classic Era. * Knuckles' Chaotix: * Sonic 4: * Tails Adventure and Tails' Skypatrol: Take place somewhere in the Classic Era. Non-Canon titles * Sonic the Hedgehog's Gameworld, Sonic Drift, Sonic Drift 2, Sonic's Schoolhouse, Sonic Eraser, Waku Waku Sonic Patrol Car, and Tails and the Music Maker: Games have literally no story. * Sonic the Fighters: While it introduces Amy's Piko Piko Hammer, the presence of eight Chaos Emeralds contradicts the very lore of the series. * SegaSonic Cosmo Fighter: * Category:Blog posts